Chronicles of the Future - Behind the Scenes
by Shinx the Seventeenth
Summary: Wondering what you can do with your unused OCs? Well fear not, for your OC has a chance to get a role in my new story! Read on for more information. Official Behind the Scenes, Biodata Archive and OC Contest section for COTF.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE ITS SHINX** and I am finally back, after almost a year of absence! Now, I believe it's time to proceed with my plans, but first... news about my story...

 **'GAME ON!' HAS BEEN PUT ON HIATUS.**

I've realized I don't have the capabilities of writing stories of pure randomness yet as my brain hasn't fully 'rotten' itself. Therefore, I've decided to put that on hold until I feel ready to rewrite the story. Reading it now, I feel like puking at my own cringyness.

 **I AM NOW GOING TO START WRITING 'CHRONICLES OF THE FUTURE'!**

Instead, I'm going to officially start writing one of the stories I've planned for since last year. Meanwhile, you may ask: What's with the title?

Well, this isn't the official story... yet.

 **I'M NOW GOING TO MAKE A REALLY IMPORTANT DECISION. EVERYONE CAN NOW SUBMIT THEIR OCs FOR ME TO INCLUDE IN THIS STORY.**

Feel free to create your own OCs (Original Characters) and submit them in the 'Reviews' section! I'll pick the 10 most unique, interesting bunch of characters to join _my_ OCs in this (probably) mega-sized 300 chapter story! Be aware, Hedgehog species have a lesser chance of being picked. Oh, and **BE SURE TO LET YOUR OCs HAVE UNIQUE PERSONALITIES.** I will prioritize on the character that the OC will promise to deliver.

 **YOU HAVE 1 MONTH TO SUBMIT YOUR OCs. ALL OTHER OCs WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED AFTER 21/8/2018.**

Good luck to everyone.

Shinx the 17th


	2. Chapter 3

**WOAH WOAH WOAH HOLD IT RIGHT THERE**

 **HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and I would like to thank everyone for the support the contest has gained so far! Though I realized that I completely forgot to mention the plot details for this story.

Story: Chronicles Of The Future

Set: _**2**_ ** _00 years later, 2218_**

I literally forgot to mention this. Besides that, here's a list of the fates of the original story characters.

ORIGINAL CHRONICLES OF THE FUTURE PROLOGUE - WILL BE POSTED IN MAIN STORY ONCE ITS READY

(in dialogue form)

*creaking of ajar door, footsteps*

?: Who are you? Why do you come?

Jordan: Erm... I'm here looking for Silv-

?: **DIDN'T I WARN YOU? I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TRESPASSING MY PEACE!**

Jordan: No, I'm really sorry sir, please... I've come to interview you for the New Mobius High magazine. Its an important paper and I don't wanna screw stuff up. I bring you no harm at all. Please sir, just this once...

*long silence*

?: ...fine. You may enter.

*more footsteps heard, as Jordan enters shady-looking building*

Jordan: T-thank you, sir, it's such an h-

?: Cut the crap. Fire away, I want this to end ASAP.

Jordan: Let's get straight to the point. A few days ago, archaeologists made a massive discovery at the Sonic Memorial Park. Apparently, they found an old photo with y-

?: _**SHOW ME THE PHOTO NOW!**_

Jordan: Well, I only have the photocopy...

?: _**HAND IT OVER! NOW!**_

*Jordan hands in the photo, hands trembling*

?: Very well. You have shown your worth. Ask me anything.

Jordan: Again, as you said, let's cut to the crap. What really happened to Sonic the Hedgehog?

?: ...as you know, 200 years ago, Sonic the Hedgehog died. But how did he die? Only his closest friends know this. It all began when Sonic suddenly vanished...

 _(200 years ago)_

It was too late.

It was all over.

The prototype Phantom Ruby failed to work. The Resistance has fallen. Infinite's forces have risen. Even after Sonic defeated the Death Egg Robot, we lost.

But it wasn't all over yet.

We did indeed suffer casualties when the virtual sun exploded. Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Vector, the Babylon Rogues, even our new recruit died. As for Blaze, who knows where the Phantom Ruby took her to. But Shadow, Tails, myself, the other Chaotix, we're still alive. We still have enough time to defeat them, once and for all. Most importantly, we have Sonic.

Within the next 3 days, we mourned the dead, planned the final strategy, and went all out. The Chaos Emeralds we collected were a key plan to defeat Eggman.

But Sonic wouldn't let us sacrifice ourselves.

He took the Chaos Emeralds, transformed Super with his past self, and went off by himself. Shadow had also followed him, but he too could not find him.

Then we saw it.

A flashing glow of brightness. And triumph.

Sonic had won.

We all went out to celebrate him. Cheer when he returned.

But through my own eyes, I knew something was very wrong.

Classic Sonic was dead. Shadow carried his lifeless, and he too looked severely weakened. Then, Sonic, bloodied and bruised, collapsed.

His last words were...

 _I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog... and I fight for freedom..._

...

...

We found Eggman's corpse several days later, buried under the rubble. All traces of the Chaos Emeralds and Infinite were gone. Sonic died, bringing together the world's most strongest energy resources with him. He had also taken down his long-time nemesis in the process.

Before long, new buildings were built. The place where the final battle took place became Sonic Memorial Park. New Mobius was born. As for us...

Tails died a drunken man, killed by a speeding car. Apparently he sunk into depression after Sonic's death.

Shadow vanished from thin air. I know he's still alive, though I still haven't seen him over 200 years.

Espio and Charmy kept the legacy of the Chaotix alive, and their detective business is still alive today, run by their descendants.

Cream eventually died of old age, peacefully. She was surrounded by the Chao she'd taken care of after the Resistance disbanded.

And as for me...

I travelled to the Sol Dimension, hoping to find Blaze. But as I expected, she was gone.

Perhaps forever.

Depressed, I returned to my own world. The future. As I hoped, the future became the bright, modern world Blaze and I desired for.

But Blaze was missing. And with her I lost myself.

 _(modern day)_

Jordan: *frantically trying to copy the information he has just unfolded* OK, so for my quest-

Silver: **YOU'VE HEARD ENOUGH. GET OUT.**

*Jordan is thrusted out of the shady-looking house*

Silver:...who knows what the future brings? 200 years into the future, its quite odd that nothing happened.

What he didn't know was, for the next five years, he will be leading an alliance himself to defend Mobius...

New enemies.

New heroes.

New story.

It all started that day when New Mobius High's magazine for July 2218 came out. It changed everything.

 **AND WHAT A START.** So what's the point of doing this? Well its simple:

 **TRY NOT TO ALIFFIATE WITH CHARACTERS FROM THE CURRENT BATCH OF CHARACTERS.**

On a lighter tone, yes, there _will_ be Silvaze.

For the next few chapters, I'll run through the biodata of all of my OCs featuring in this epic. Keep posting and R&R!

Shinx the 17th


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and here I am with the first character in the biodata series! Today we're covering one of the 7 OCs that are fixed for this story, in fact, we're covering the lead character…

If you have read my other cringy story 'Game On!' you will know who that is. If you have seen the synopsis for COTF, you'll know who he is.

That's right, the lead character in Chronicles of the Future is none other than Gordon 'Shiny' Ramirez.

Unlike the bio in my profile, there are drastic changes to his personalities.

Biodata #1: Shiny

Name: Gordon 'Shiny' Ramirez

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (24/12/2203)

Species: Hedgehog

Status: Alive and well. Part of the good side.

Appearance: A normal 3'8 hedgehog with jet black fur. His pupils are the typical shade of white, but his irises bear the unnatural color of goldenrod yellow. His skin is the normal shade of peach. He is usually seen in a black shirt (usually bearing significant characteristics) and black jeans. His shoes are the limited edition Afifas Boltas Neo, which are lime green shows with yellow lightning streaks inter-joining the shoe (he won't believe how coincidental his shoe designs are). He also wears white gloves for reasons unknown to him, too.

Powers: He bears the powers of electricity. He also runs faster than most hedgehogs, at a speed of 100m/s.

Weaknesses: Rubber, screeching noises and of course, lacking of endurance.

Transport: He is usually seen riding his yellow Spinner Hoverboard

Hobbies: Football, playing video games, kicking Egoman's robots.

Rival: I'll introduce him in the next biodata.

Mentor: You'll find out in due time.

Favourite food and drink: Mushroom soup, and MOUNTAIN DO-

Hates: Boredom, Insects (to death), Ivon Egoman, fried onions, and of course, all types of misbehaviour.

Personality: Owing to the lack of friends he had during his childhood, Shiny is the quiet one in the group. While being confident, he also has a sense of humbleness, usually lapping up any compliments quietly without mentioning them again. Also due to his inward personality, he hasn't found his true self: the outspoken, loyal and intelligent side of him. Once he finds his inner self, he will be a totally different person (as the story progresses). He's the more 'caterpillar turns to butterfly' type of guy.

Origin:

 **REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER**

Yes, I do indeed have full origin stories for my beloved OCs. Shiny's one is all prepped up, I just have to wait for the right timing to post it. Meanwhile, as the OC contest progresses:

JoyoftheStorm and FerretFlies, congratulations, your OCs are through to the next phase of selection and have a higher chance of being picked! *confetti*

userauthor618, uerwriter17062002 and teharrisonfox, as I have heard you three are triplets. And as I mentioned, I'd rather have just one of each type of character in the mix. However, I _can_ consider having a pair of twins in the mainstream 17. Nonetheless, it's up to you guys to decide who to be ruled out. PM me your decision. Thanks

Anyways, that's all I have to say. Keep creating OCs and please R&R!

Shinx the 17th


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and as promised, here's the backstory/history of Shiny's life, leading up to 2218!

Before we begin, news regarding the OC contest…

userauthor618, as discussed with your brothers, it's decided: Ice Strange the Stoat is through the next round! Yay!

suicunelvr, due to reasons fairly obvious reasons (potential copyright) and potential destruction of the plot I have planned, your character will not make it into the next round, BUT there is still a chance that she will be included in the GUN members list.

Abby254… CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND OF SELECTION!

jorgehernandez-cruz, what else can I say… IT WAS SO CONFUSING AND COMPLICATED AND HAD SO MUCH CROSSOVERING, it's obviously not going to be picked. 100% ruled out.

guest #1 (imma call you that because we will have plenty of guest comments), read Chapter 3 and this Chapter to see why you didn't make the cut.

Guest #2, you're _not_ gonna be a main character, but you can be one of the main teachers at the high school (yes, there is a bit of high-school stuff in this story.)

Guest #3, CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE THROUGH TO THE NEXT ROUND!

As for ShadysStarWish, I'll have to take some time to consider.

ALSO **BIG NEWS:** I am allowing unlimited character submissions now, albeit for one-shot episodes (for heroes and anti-heroes). What _is_ unlimited is enemies and Badniks/huge robots that are used by the recurring antagonist, Dr. Ivon Egoman (yes I somehow made that up). SO FEEL FREE TO FLOOD THIS STORY WITH COMMENTS

Now for the main course: the history of Gordon 'Shiny' Ramirez.

 _2203_

It was a snowy Christmas Eve. Shiny's parents (remaining unnamed due to spoiler alerts) gave birth to a brown hedgehog. The one amazing thing about this young child was that he had shiniest, brightest yellow eyes. They decided to name him Gordon, after his late grandfather. Later on they gave him his current pet name, Shiny.

 _2207_

It struck within seconds. They had no time to react.

A mysterious accident caused Shiny's parents to vanish into thin air. Their whereabouts are still unknown until this day.

 _Mommy, Daddy, where are you? There's someone scary taking me away! Daddy? Mommy? HELP ME!_ thought Shiny as he was taken away from his family home. He soon woke up in an orphanage. This one was on Angel Island, a place that had fallen after the last echidna had died 190 years earlier. Apparently the big, green emerald that stood at the core of the island lost all its magic that day. No one knew when it happened. It just did.

 _2211_

17th July

A young, rich 8 year old kid called Caldrom came to visit Angel Island Orphanage today. He surprisingly walked over to the young, brown hedgehog standing in a corner, juggling a football.

'Hey there. What's your name, amigo?' He asked. The young kid said nothing.

'Geez, you really are the quiet one. Say, I like football too. Wanna go out and kick a few rounds, mate?' Caldrom tried desperately to get this little kid to talk. He still said nothing.

Caldrom, curious to know what the kid's problem was, asked Ms. May who he was and what kept him quiet.

'Ah, his name is Shiny. He moved to our lovely home a few years ago. Poor kid, having his parents go just like that. He's constantly the target of the big bullies around here, and he has no friend to talk to. I just wish I could do something to help him, but he simply wouldn't talk. Maybe you'll have better luck.'

That day, Caldrom pestered Shiny into playing football with him. He was delighted when the quiet little fella finally nodded. That same evening, they played against several of the orphanage kids. Shiny displayed a high level of skill that no one expected. He ended up winning his team the game.

It was raining by the time the game ended. Both boys were rugged and tired, and walked back together.

'Hey, Caldrom.' That was the first sentence Shiny said all day.

'Yes?'

'You don't mind coming here to hang o-'Suddenly, a flash of lightning blinded Caldrom temporarily. When he finally regained his vision, he was shocked to see Shiny sprawled on the floor, clearly unconscious. His fur was charred to a pure, jet black. Frantically, he started screaming for help. It wasn't before long when he collapsed too, due to shock.

Since that day, Shiny had made a surprisingly full recovery. All that remained of the incident was the black fur that he sported since that day.

Since that day, Caldrom never came back to Angel Island Orphanage.

 _2214_

Shiny was cornered. There was nothing he could do to stop them from another beating. But this time, his instincts told him to fight back. And when he did, he did something somewhat (literally shocking). From his palms he produced unprecedented amounts of lightning. The bullies… did not live on. Later on Shiny was sent to a mad scientist's lab, where he had the memories of this event removed.

Since that day on, he found himself in the hearts of New Mobius City. Homeless.

He was a street rat. He had to. It was how he had to live from now on.

 _2216_

He was popular. He didn't know how, but somehow his letter of pleading to the mayor was reported by some newspaper. He became famous. He got some money from the government for compensation of what he has endured. He didn't take it all for himself though. He still gave some away to the fellow street rats he had met through the past 2 years.

 _2218_

After some extreme negotiations, Shiny finally gained possession of his old family home. He had also gained a transfer to the nearby Green Hill High. He would, for the first time, have proper education.

Looking around the old, dusted house he thought silently to himself: It's great to be back. Some parts of him still felt empty, though, and he instantly knew what it was.

He had never felt love. The love that his parents used to give. He missed it.

He never had a friend either, as people kept calling him a freak.

If he could have three wishes, it would be to have his parents back, to never have a low in his life ever again, and maybe a few friends.

But he grimaced. No one would ever take him as a friend.

But you know what? Maybe he'll just pull through all of it.

After all, he was Gordon 'Shiny' Ramirez.

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

I hope you enjoyed this biography! Next up, I'll be introducing the 2nd main character, that was suggested by the friend who inspired me to create this story…

And KEEP SUBMITTING OCs! I will go through every one of them and YOU might get a chance at reaching the next round! Look forward to the next chapter, coming in 2 days!

Shinx the 17th


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and here is, as promised, the second main character in Chronicles of the Future.

And as most of you would expect, the second main character was mentioned last chapter. That person is none other than Caldrom Whizzerz.

This is my only original character that was given to me by a friend. In fact, this person gave me the inspiration to write the fanfiction that is Chronicles of the Future so far.

Before we begin, I once again bring news from the OC Contest…

ShadsyStarWish, your character will not be main, but will most likely be recurring.

V.G.B.305, your character…

MOVES ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!

Anyways: Introducing Caldrom Whizzerz!

Name: Caldrom Whizzerz

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (12/05/2203)

Species: Hedgehog

Status: Alive and well. One of the good guys.

Appearance: A normal 3'9 hedgehog with red-orange fur. His eyes are a bright orange, with white pupils. His skin? Peach, duh. Being a really rich kid, he usually sports a red Rolo shirt, and blue jeans. His shoes are old-style, sporting Nykee Retro Hovers.

Powers: Pyrokinesis. Nothing else.

Weaknesses: Any type of hydrokinesis.

Transport: The only time he's ever abused his money, he's the only 15-year-old with a driving license.

Hobbies: Sketching, reading, football…

Rival: Shiny (albeit a friendly one)

Mentor: Again, you'll find out soon enough.

Favourite food and drink: Pizza! And Oreo Milkshakes

Hates: Getting dirty, being disagreed with, girls, being sad…

Personality: Don't think he's arrogant despite (literally) being the richest kid in town. In fact, he's quite the contrary. He's a cheerful, energetic bundle of surprise, always in the motive to cheer his friends up. Because of this, he is immensely popular in school. He doesn't always squander his money either: He usually donates some to charity, to make others happy, too. Of course, his bubbly behaviour can get him in trouble sometimes. He doesn't really care either, constantly causing mischief everywhere.

Origin: Will be revealed next chapter.

And that's a wrap! Caldrom's biodata will probably be coming around on Monday. Be on the note, and KEEP SENDING YOUR OCs! Help us create a story with literally the most OCs everyone has ever made! Ever!

Shiny the 17th

 **EDIT:** I had to delete and add Chapter 3 and 4 again, due to me realizing a crucial missing piece in the biodata.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and I'm gonna keep it brief, here's Caldrom's origin story. But before that, more news regarding your OCs…

To some people who think they are officially in the story… be noted that we are still in the process of selecting the main crew of 17 characters. If we receive more submissions than expected, we will try to include you, but there's still a chance of your removal of a main role. As for the last submissions:

Random Artist, please specify your character's traits more, please. Look towards Chapter 3 and 5 for reference.

Fluffy The Cocker, you are through to the next phase! Congratulations!

Anyways, here is Caldrom's story:

2203:

Caldrom was initially born a poor child, given birth to at a charity hospital. His parents initially feared for the child's future: How was he going to survive under their financial circumstances when he grows up?

2205:

Seeking fortune for their young son, Gareth and Marion Whizzerz prayed to Sonic, hoping he would answer their prayers and help them through these tormenting times.

That year, they won the annual lottery. From rags, they turned to riches. Perhaps that was why Caldrom became such a kind figure in the following years: He knew how it felt to be poor.

2206:

It hit the headlines. The child of last year's lottery winners: The Whizzerz family, was spotted running away from a burning, old building, which later on was discovered to be the base of the kidnapper gang: The White Dealers. Apparently young Caldrom was kidnapped by one minion in hopes of getting a huge ransom sum. When forensics investigated the horrifying ruins of the building, they discovered something shocking.

There was no fire source or any flammable objects at the scene. The fire's origins became mysterious.

That was the case, until the next day.

Several e-papers reported another mind-boggler: the room of young Caldrom Whizzerz caught fire yesterday. At last, scientists took a closer examination into the hedgehog's body, and thus they discovered that he was born with pyrokinesis. It was initially dormant, but the shock of yesterday's events might've triggered it.

Caldrom was never seen again for the next two years.

2208:

Caldrom was finally free to roam the streets again. For the past two years he had been trained by professionals to control his powers. It was also the reason why he started wearing gloves…

 **A/N:** OK, I need to halt to story to clear something out. I did not get the glove idea from Frozen. It just stuck with me after seeing Silver's gloves. But yeah, I came up with the 'power-controlling' gimmick by myself. No Frozen reference intended. Hehe…

…Caldrom had also matured quite significantly during that period. His thoughts and actions were somewhat similar to a young adult. Nonetheless, his personality still remained the same, although he tries to be more careful around flammable objects.

2211

While balancing out his academics, Caldrom also took some time to donate some money for charity. Unlike most spoiled, rich brats, he would usually eat an ordinary meal every day, hoping to one day contribute to the poor. It was one particular day when he visited Angel Island Orphanage when something happened. The weather that day was nasty, with heavy rain thundering over Angel Island. Caldrom was found unconscious next to another hedgehog, who unfortunately seemed to be struck by lightning. Caldrom looked relatively OK, having suffered no physical injuries. When he awoke back at home, he couldn't remember a thing about Angel Island. He wouldn't let anyone talk about it either.

2212

On this day, Caldrom's cousin Kris came over to visit. At least, that's what he thought was happening.

He didn't know she was moving in.

You see, Kris was born with the ability to manipulate ice. Her personality showed it, too. Kris was more of an outsider in school, and was often seen silently reading in the corner of the classroom. Back home she also swept past without a sound. However, things were different with Caldrom.

Caldrom's cheerful personality seemed to warm up her heart a lot. Unlike with most people, Kris felt more open when talking to Caldrom. As a result, only he knew the true person that Kris Whizzerz was.

That year, tragedy struck when Kris's parents and only sister were killed in a massive car crash. It was reportedly started by a drunk driver driving over the speed limit. The driver was never identified.

Which was why Kris moved in. And now Caldrom had a larger piece of ice to break.

2218

It has been 6 years now. Kris hasn't been the same, either. Maybe today…

'Hey Kris, wanna head over to The Loop? It'll be fun!'

'Sure…'

 **AND THAT'S IT** so technically this is a double bio, with my third OC, Kris being introduced here as well. My next bio however, is not Kris'. Not just yet. Anyways, **BE SURE TO SUBMIT MORE OCs THE MORE THE MERRIER.**

Shinx the 17th


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and here is the third OC that I've enclosed for this story, before that, and after a week of over 20 entries…

HERE. ARE. YOUR. CURRENT. MAIN. CHARACTER. PICKS! Thank you everyone who's submitted so far! So here's my list of the current main characters (non-OCs not included).

Roll the Grizzly Bear, submitted by FerretFlies!

Ice the Stoat, submitted by userauthor618 and their siblings!

Hawk the Cat, submitted by Joyofthestorm!

Angel the Rabbit, submitted by Abby254!

Terrence the Hedgehog, submitted by V.G.B. 305 (this also means no more hedgehogs in the main cast!)

Fluffy the Cocker, submitted by Blueby the recolor (nice name BTW)!

Meanwhile, Melody the Wolf, Mikhail the Wolf and Leopold the Wolf _are_ in the running, but only under one condition. That one of you change your character's species (don't you think that's too many wolves in a 17-man band?)

And be noted that there's a chance you won't make the team (there are only 10 main character spots up for grabs), but if no one else submits a character, you're 100% in. **AND DON'T FORGET TO KEEP SUBMITTING YOUR OCs!**

Now, back to the main topic. Here are the self-created OCs I've introduced so far…

Shiny the Hedgehog

Caldrom the Hedgehog

Kris the Hedgehog

And the final OC I'll be introducing as a hero… (also the reason why I don't accept any more hedgehog requests)

Meet… **Esther the Hedgehog!**

Name: Esther Luxos

Gender: Male

Age: 15 (18/8/2203)

Species: Hedgehog

Status: Alive and well.

Appearance: Esther is a 4'2, dark purple hedgehog. His quill are the most abnormal part of him, with the ends facing upwards. His eyes have the normal white pupils, with purple eyes to match his fur, which is also purple. Usually wears a flaming red top with a huge tear down the middle, showing a scar that he will carry for the rest of his life. He also sports white shorts and wears black Poohma Chainlinks for footwear.

Powers: Deep in his scar there is an endless supply of poison. While it cannot be used directly, he usually self-extracts some for….

Weapon: Esther usually uses self-made weapons smothered with own poison. His weapons include a poison gun, bow and arrow, poisoned daggers and maybe more that he'd never show. His most prized possession, however, is his wrist crossbow, which shoots a poison dart modified to explode inside an enemy's body, poisoning the enemy badly.

Weaknesses: Anything made of pure silver. It's the only thing that destroys him. Especially afraid of it after being slashed by his own father.

Transport: Esther doesn't need transport. He's the more country type of guy.

Hobbies: Playing the guitar, creating weapons, inspecting the many wonders of cars…

Rival: He's his own rival.

Mentor: He hates to admit it, but it was Dr. Egoman which taught him to fight.

Favourite food and drink: Deer meat. Also likes drinking plain soda water.

Hates: Pure silver, horrible music, anything that isn't meat, his own family.

Personality: Esther is an honest, down-to-earth hedgehog who never hesitates to tell people his thoughts. Sometimes this lands him into trouble, but most people are used to it. Other than this, he's also very, very hardworking when it comes to forging weapons for his comrades. Overall, he's the person that would do anything to help a friend. Despite all of this, he also has problems trusting others, having been betrayed many years ago…

Origin story: I believe I've laid many hints on his backstory… _ANTICIPATION AND HYPE INTENSIFIES_

*epic drumbeat plays*

And that's practically it! Esther's backstory comes in on Friday, until then...

 **KEEP SUBMITTING YOUR OCs!**

Shinx the 17th

Edit: Had to rerelease Chapter 2's prologue, due to a MASSIVE plot hole discovered in the text.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and I am here… to give you half of Esther's true story. You see, narrating Esther's return to the good side would spoil over 20 chapter's worth of story. This is because the current cast would be tasked with freeing Esther later on. They can't all be heroes at the beginning, after all.

Meanwhile, with several of the wolves having changed their species, they are essentially allowed into the story! Here are more entries for our main cast audition:

Sol the Dragon moves on to the next round!

Random Artist, I'm proud to announce your qualification on the second attempt!

Oh, and so does Ali the Fox, too.

As for Shadic SparkDash, I'll have to consider. Maybe you're gonna fill the entire time travel agency roster.

Also, I am planning on seeking an artist to design the cover art for COTF. Obviously I'm human and I can't do everything and drawing is one of them. If you can draw, then I can hand duties over to you. Meanwhile, **THIS GOES OUT TO EVERY SINGLE CONTESTANT: SEND ME YOUR ARTWORK FOR YOUR CHARACTER.**

And with that, there are more than 10 entries, which means there's going to be another round of selection. Don't stop submitting your OCs, though, as you still have a chance to join our 11 entries in the next round! Good luck and **KEEP SUBMITTING YOUR OCs**!

 _2203_

Esther Luxos was born to a normal family. This family lives in the middle of the Mystic Ruins, and they rarely move out to Shin Station Square. Therefore almost no one knows about the existence of the Luxos family.

This would prove costly for the family.

 _2209_

She was gone. Just like that, she would never awaken again. The mysterious illness she was diagnosed with a few months ago took her swiftly. Around this time, Luke Luxos would usually come home a drunken loser, beating up his kids every night.

 _2213_

One night, Esther asked his sister, Emily something important.

'Hey, Emily…'

'Yeah?'

'Maybe one day. Someday. Let's run away together, okay?'

'Alright. As long as you're there to take care of me.' Emily said, a cute grin on her face. Esther loved seeing his sister smile. It always made him feel strong after getting beaten by his dad every night. Since that day, they looked forward to their freedom. Esther always remembered his promise to her.

Except, they could never fulfil that promise.

 _2216_

Their dad got even worse every day. Things took a dark turn yesterday when he started swaying sharp knives at his children at free will. It was at this point that Esther and Emily realized they had to flee. If they didn't, they won't live to see to sunlight. And so, they packed. Unfortunately, tragedy loomed over them in the form of Luke Luxos. His eyes fizzling red with rage, he started his assault. Esther and his sister stepped out the window.

'You ready, Emily? On the count of three…'

'One…'

'Two…'

 _Too late._

'THREE!' Esther screamed. Just then, Luke grabbed his sister by the neck, dragging her inside again.

'NO!' He yelled towards his father, chasing him.

Blood was shed. Esther had been slashed on the torso, and was barely conscious. Luke threw him out the window.

'SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SISTER, ESTHER!'

His words seemed to revive Esther for a few seconds.

'EMILY, FLEE FOR YOUR LIFE! 'He dashed towards the house, but got knocked back by an explosion. The Luxos household was gone. All that left was piles of ashes and rubble. Emerging from the ruins, Luke Luxos had the most wicked look on his face. His fur was messy, one of his eyes having a bloody look to it, and the other eye was gone. His face was nearly deformed, but one piece remained.

His mouth still bore a toothy, evil grin. And it was dripping blood. In a creepy voice, he whistled,

' _I'm coming for you, Esther…'_

He ran. He didn't know how far, he just ran till his father- no wait, he can't call him that anymore- that bitch was out of sight. As he neared Metropolis Park, he finally stopped. He knew well that Luke Luxos would be dead from his injuries by now. Having never paid notice to the wound on his chest, he experienced intense pain, going down on his knees. As he tried to stop the wound, his gloves melted.

He instantly knew what the knife was covered in.

Poison. Potentially lethal poison.

'Emily…' he said before he collapsed. It wasn't before long until someone walked by, and saw the pool of blood coming from the poor hedgehog's body. Without thinking too much, he picked up his lifeless body and returned to his laboratory. He spent 5 months nursing him, treating his wound. Sadly the poison left a scar on his torso, and the poison was irremovable, so he created a serum that allowed the blood cells to adapt to the poisonous concoction. He knew what potential this poison could deliver.

When the young 13-year-old finally opened his eyes again, he made sure he was by his side.

'Hello there, Esther. My name is Dr. Ivon Egoman.'

 **AND THAT'S IT!**

First of all guys, I apologize for the lack of updates for the last 10 days. I've been hit with a computer ban last week, which blocked me off from finishing this chapter. I hope this didn't disappoint.

And yes, Emily's death was based on Tadashi's from Big Hero 6.

Meanwhile, regarding the OC contest, **I am delaying the first chapter of COTF to August 28.** This means you still have 14 more days to submit your OCs.

And by OCs, I mean **MORE OCs! KEEP SUBMITTING YOUR OCs! THE MORE THE MERRIER!**

Shinx the 17th

(P.S. sorry again.)


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and with the biographies of our main trio having been released for the past few days, it's about time I announce the other 3 characters, the only ones that are still alive from the main Sonic cast.

They are… as confirmed in the prologue, Silver and Blaze… and who else is immortal in this story? Oh yeah, Shadow. But that ain't the main topic today.

The main topic is the recurring character list, made of OCs made from the current user entries and my own entries! These are the ones not picked for the main cast of 17, but nonetheless gain a spot.

But before we begin, I'm proud to announce the success of ShadysStarsWish and TheOrangeRobo's character making the next phase! Now we can get to the juicy bits.

First, the OC submissions submitted by the FanFiction users!

We have ShadicSparkDash, who has enclosed an entire time travel agency!

Shadic (dear god this was long)

My OC's name is Shadic. As you can imagine, he looks like a fusion of Sonic and Shadow (though that fusion character is different then this character.) He has blue fur, peach muzzle, and red headlights in his spines as well. His eyes is mostly red, but depending on his mood, it can change to green (happy) blue (sad) violet (shocked) and so on. His shoes at first glance looks like Sonic's, but it is actually rocket shoes with a different color scheme. The red is the same, but the white is black. He wears Inhibitor rings and Potara rings.

Born in the year 3000, Shadic is the protector of not just Mobius and Equestria, (or moboquestria) but of the entire timeline, bearing the element of time (his sister having the element of dimension). He became friends with Infinite who in that time is known as Reality Flip. As you can imagine, thanks to the work of his soon to be arch nemesis Nazo (who realizes that is Shadic is not stopped he would be killed in the future), Reality Flip turns into Infinite by fusing with his Anti, Zero, and starts a mayhem, resulting in the death of his parents, (who would have been killed anyways by Nazo). Shadic, being torn by rage, sends Infinite and Nazo back through time. But it isn't enough for Infinite, as he comes back and starts to distort time and space itself thanks to the Phantom Ruby, and its up to Shadic and his sister Spark Dash (who more or less appear like a fusion of Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, having purple eyes, rainbow mane with a few purple and red shades there and here, cyan fur, and a purple star shooting like a comet with a rainbow trail as her cutie mark, wears also Inhibitor and Potara rings as well) to save time itself by traveling through it and stopping Infinite.

Abilities: To save some time, since he not only traveled through time but also space and dimensions as well, he basically had to acquire all sorts of powers to defeat different enemies from different worlds, so basically, you can choose which powers he can have. But he mostly uses powers form Sonic's world (Chaos Control, Spin Dash technique, telekinesis) The Dragon Ball multiverse (Super forms, energy attacks) and some other attacks from other worlds and times, but with a much greater usage, like a regular Chaos Control is no use against his Advanced Chaos Control (he perfected it when Infinite was still his friend) and so on. He is the most powerful fighter of all of time and space, but that is if the enemy decides to step on his turf. When he travels in any direction in time or space, his powers are limited, mostly because even though he can finish Infinite and Nazo with one-shot, he needs the heroes of that moment to stop the other villains at that moment as Infinite and Nazo acts like amplifiers to help the villains destroy the heroes of the past. So if you worry that if he is a little bit to overpowered, time travel greatly decreases such power.

Oh, and I just saw the thing that hedgehogs have lesser chance of being picked. Well guess what? Shadic can morph into any form, but the most common picks he chooses is hedgehog, pegasus, alicorn, (alicorn and pegasus are mostly limited to the Equestrian realm) wolf (spirit form) cat (another spirit form) tiger, fox, hawk, falcon, and any other powerful animal, but most either restricted to other worlds, or is his spirit form, in which he can form into anything.

He carries Shadow's attitude of dark, lonely, sad, but he likes challenges, especially if its to show his power or speed, (which is calculated by his friend Miles, (not Tails, but he is a descendant of him) to be the speed of light, to the power of the speed of light, and that is the power of the speed of light, up to a infinite number, which is equal to the speed of time.)

His power level was so high that the scouter broke, and unlike his sister who can only use so much of her power, he can go all out without worrying. He can also mix super forms, and his favorite is Kioken, and he can go to Kioken x GPN (Googleplexian) with no problem, but mostly restricts himself to numbers below 100 against normal to very hard villains, and any villain that is too powerful like Infinite he can go higher than 1000.

Favorite attacks: Spirit Bomb, Kamehameha, Chaos Blast, Chaos Control, Chaos Spears, Spin Attack.

He can enter a state of mind similar to Ultra Instinct

So basically, he is one you don't want to mess with. He is the Prince of Time and its protector.

Kimeters Tails Prower

Kimiters is Tails little brother. He looks exactly like Tails but younger and has a more lighter tone of color. Of course, this character looks almost like Tails. I set Tails age to Sonic age which I suppose is 18, and Kimeters is about 8 years old. But the OC J want to place if it's a Kimeters is the Kimeters from the Future when glitches from the Virtual World Enter the Real World. He's 18 at that point, and he's one of the only heroes left after the previous heroes and villians disappear. And as you can imagine, high gears as well. He's part of the group formed by Shadic that protects both time and space. He's a time traveler, like his twin sister Kimilas.

Abilities: The more longer you fight against him, the more knowledge he gains on how to defeat you. Advanced weapons that appear similar to the ones you might find in some Ratchet and Clank games. Hidden in his twin Tails are sharp objects, which makes the already deadly Tails Swipe Deadlier. In other words, don't fight him if you want to stay alive.

His sole goal depends on what dimension he comes from, from the good dimension he wants to stop villians from hurting innocent people, but in other dimensions like the Anti dimension, his sole goal is to get revenge.

He likes to taunt you and turn you and your allies against each other. He understands every langauge and can read minds, extremely smart. If you get on his bad side, your most likey not going to make it, unless he wants to see your reaction and your frightened face. He's both a hero and a Anti-Hero. Can control technology by his thoughts.

Light Spectrum

(another crossover character) is Shadic's metor and like father. He is a rainbow hedgehog with rainbow eyes. He has a peach muzzle and rainbow inhibitor rings and rainbow potara rings. His rocket shoes are also rainbow. In Equestria, he is a Rainbow Alicorn. You could say he has a thing for it. His parents are Celestia and Sombra from Equestria. He is both a fusion and not a fusion as he is a spirit alicorn, which means that even though there are his fusion parts living, he can still exist my himself separated by them. By the way, the fusion parts, or at least their representatives are Midnight Shadow, Light Silver, and Twilight Sparkle, darkness, light, and twilight, past present and future. Also strong like Shadic but that's if he's in fusion form. The Fusion parts are weak in spirit battles, and the spirit form is weak against powerful mortals. Only they will succeeded if he's at both stages. He's almost as old as time since he's a spirit. He's another time traveler, and he can bring people back to life. He pops up sometimes to save the world, before even Shadic was a time traveler.

Next, the G.U.N. agents… Shadow not included.

Daniel Furtherland

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Summary: Daniel is a socially awkward G.U.N soldier (or whatever military faction they have in the future) who is afraid of making choices (decidophobia).

He is afraid of the consequences of his decisions, and must have someone else make them for him. This is why he joined the military, as there would always be someone else to tell him what to do.  
If there is no one around to tell him what to do, he has a breakdown and will usually do whatever the first person he meets tells him to do.  
When given a task he is determined to complete without question, unless he does not understand the task, in which case he will ask about it.  
Without any culture or religion, he is left socially awkward. Often not understanding jokes or sarcasm. So he does not speak up unless he has a serious question.  
Any regular conversations had with him usually end up being awkward as he might not understand what the other is talking about.

Appearance: Wears his uniform which he keeps as neet and well preserved as possible (because he was ordered to).

If you do use this character; feel free to change / add anything. Do whatever you want with him, it is your story.

Suicune 

Gender: Female

Age: 24 (immortal)

Species: Legendary Dog thing? (Not sure if her actual form is based on a wolf or leopard in the games lol)

Powers: She was born with the power to control and has the ability to purify water by just touching it. She trained herself for centuries and has mastered the ability to turn her body into water to squeeze through cracks and able to enter any living creature or plant to either cause damage or to hide to heal her body. While training, she had learned how to use king fu from old masters as the centuries went by.

Appearance: As shown in my profile pic on here, she has aqua colored fur with white diamond marks on the outer side of her arms, down her sides and on her outer thighs. Her muzzle and underfur is also white. She has ruby red eyes, a long purple flowing mane that flows/moves downwards like waves and two long rubbing like tails that moves/flows like waves but upwards. She also has a tall, blue, almost diamond shape horn attached at the base of her muzzle with two spikes sticking out of the side. She wears a black leather tube top and mink smirk, black leather fingerless gloves with red cuffs and knee high black heels with red cuffs.

Personality: Her personality is like a mix of Shadow and Rouge's personality, but most Shadow's. She serious when her mind is set on something important. From centuries of living through different types of cultures, she knows how to be a leader and how to give orders to make a winning strategy. When situations are bad/critical, she doesn't horse around, yet alone allow others to slack off. When training others, she is brutal with them by making them go through challenges that they may or may not encounter. When she's around Shadow, she smirks slyly and likes to be near him since she's in love with him but knows how to hold her feelings in and show just a tiny bit at a time on how she feels about him.

Likes: Cooking, reading, exploring/scouting, her friends, Shadow, sharing the knowledge she learned throughout the centuries, traveling

Dislikes: Anyone who labels her "dangerous", people who slack off when there are serious matters to attend too, seeing the environment, hate having her mind come up with situations where Shadow would reject her if he knew her real feelings about him

History: She was born centuries ago in the Pokemon world when an accident happened that caused her to be transported to Mobius. When she came too, she woke up to see she had a Mobian body and that she was in the era as the Babylon's. She learned their language and culture even though they treated her as a goddess because of her power and appearances. She learned and study the culture of Ancient Rome, Greece, Egypt, japan and everything in between then to the present time in every single country(idk Mobian culture for I hate reading the Archie comics cause I hate the Archie characters like Sally) and knows all their language. She also learned how to cook all the dishes fmeach country is known for along with traditional medicine and hunting skills. When traveling, she encountered Shadow while he was on a mission and the two of them fought each other, ending the match in a draw since their power level and speed are around the same level. She later decided to help Shadow along even though she hates government organizations like GUN.

Now for the more casual ones…

Name: Lightning

Gender: Male  
Age: 14 

Status: anti - hero 

Species: Rabbit 

Looks: very tall, yellow fur, yellow eyes, yellow hair, yellow gloves, yellow shoes and yellow eyeglasses 

Powers: Can control lightning and storms 

Personality: quick, edgy, arrogant, manipulative, fierce, very bad tempered, loves seeing others in pain (in particular striking people with lightning), lack of empathy, destructive, ambitious, sly, cunning, brave, has a lot of determination, clever, but can get kind at times. Also can fight for good if he gains something.

Likes: hitting random people with lightning, winning, achieving impossible goals, manipulating others, loves riding on his thundercloud, loves to terrorise people with his power, and destroying things

hates: loosing, calm weather, people who are hard to control 

history: got his powers after a radioactive thunderstorm

Albert Noman

Age: 63  
Gender: Male  
Species: Snow Leapard

An old veteran who dislikes the use of any sort of chaos "magic" or powers, as he views them as 'cheating' and an insult to how he did things back in his time. Even in danger, he would refuse such help and prefer to be saved the old fashioned way.

Due to his ignorance he does not know anything about 'pop culture' or how to use modern day technology and struggles to adapt to our modern age. He will usually misinterpret and over complicate things when attempting to he will make people aware of the things they take for granted.

Appearance: white with black spots. He wears a simple black vest and cap with matching boots and gloves.

Combat: while he is old and quite slow. He is exceptional at hand to hand / melee combat and will arm himself with whatever he can find.

Powers: None. He's just a guy. 

Neige Decirea  
Age: 21  
Species: Porcupine  
Appearance: He has fluffy/messy black quills/spines, with turquoise streaks in them, his muzzle and insides of his ears are white, and he has light aqua eyes.  
-He wears a white short-sleeved jacket, white jeans, a blue and silver bracelet on his left upper leg, white gloves and blue sneakers.  
Personality/Quirks: He is fairly timid, and tends to shy away from loud situations. He's more outgoing and outspoken around his friends & family, but usually will clam up if they started to shout or speak harshly.  
-He's more fluent in French than he is in English, but he'll still speak English, even though he has little-to-no sense of grammar.  
-His power is Frigokinesis, the power to control snow. He uses this power sparingly, as it causes his body temperature to drop dramatically.  
Backstory-ish: He lived a normal childhood, mostly growing up with his grandparents because his parents liked to travel. He now lives in his own apartment, paying for it with money his grandparents give him, and a part-time job. Sometimes he'll hang out with his friends, and get dragged along with whatever they want to do.

Likes: Calm/slow music, boardgames, reading fantasy books, snowcones (he just loves 'em), sugary foods/candies, and the word 'Immaculate' (he loves the way it sounds).  
Dislikes: Loud/screamo/rock music, populated areas, dancing (he sucks at it), overplayed and/or annoying songs, First Person Shooters, vacuums, awkward silences (he'll make a weird coughing noise to try to break it), and being crowded by lots of people.

And now for _my_ OC submissions (I love these group), they are something people might pass on, but here we go.

Chaotix Detective Agency Members:

Charles Bee

Age: 18 (6/9/2200)

Gender: Male

Species: I'm pretty sure you can already guess.

Status: We haven't even started yet.

Appearance: A 1'8 bee with the usually _**BLACK AND YELLOW**_ stripes. He wears his ancestor Charmy's old goggles and also sports an orange jumpsuit displaying the Chaotix logo.

Powers: None. Unless of course we count flying as a power. *cough cough Sonic Heroes cough cough*

Weapon: His detective skills. Though really does well with a simple crowbar.

Weaknesses: Bug spray. No wonder people always get away with crimes.

Transport: The Chaotix Car. Duh.

Hobbies: Playing basketball. I can see why.

Rival: Eugene.

Mentor: His father and uncle.

Favourite food and drink: anything, as long as it has honey on it.

Hates: Eugene, bug spray and newspapers.

Personality: Think of Charmy, but more sane.

Eugene Chameleon

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Species: Don't tell me. You should know.

Appearance: 3'0 Chameleon that's red-purple in color. As a chameleon he can change color at free will.

For the rest just look at Espio's profile. I'm too lazy to do this

Marty Morrison

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Species: Armadillo

Appearance: 3'3 red armadillo.

Powers: Unlike his ancestors, he was born with phenomenal strength. He can lift any item, and has even lifted up The Loop with one finger.

Weaknesses: His front side. Its constantly prone to tickling and other types of physical contact. Meanwhile his backside is an incredibly hard shell that's nearly unbreakable.

Transport: The Chaotix Car!

Hobbies: Lifting weights, reading magazines…. Spinning around like a turtle?

Rival: Shiny (though only to himself)

Mentor: Charles and Eugene's parents.

Favourite food and drink: A huge fan of pizza. Especially macaroni pizza for some reason. Constantly drinks Blue Bull.

Hates: Ticklishness, school, music.

The Chaotix – Post-Sonic Forces

It was a tormenting time for the Chaotix Detective Agency. Their leader, Vector had passed on just the other day. It was as if the Gods had punished them for being greedy for money. At least, that's what Vector always did. He had always pissed God off when he says 'Find the computer room!'

And so, as years passed on, the Chaotix tried to live on without the crocodile. But try as they might, the agency neared bankruptcy.

Until that call came in.

Espio and Charmy were genuinely surprised to hear the voice of their old friend and former co-worker Mighty. Apparently after he went missing he languished within the unknown for the next 5 years following the events at Floating Island. Since then he found a fortune and silently became richer and richer. He even got married during this period of time.

The reason he called? His son was kidnapped and the culprit remains unknown. Maurice's whereabouts were also unknown. Traces of the young armadillo had been lost long ago. Mighty had hired many detectives since then, but none of them could find further evidence of this mysterious case. Then he remembered the friends that he made on Floating Island. They also housed their own detective agency, albeit not as well as the people he had hired.

Shocking everyone worldwide, the Chaotix did something impossible: They solved the case. And they even took down the crooks responsible for the kidnapping. Formerly an old friend of Mighty, Hugo the Flying Squirrel's revealing as the mastermind of the crime stunned him.

The case got the attention of media worldwide, and so Mighty was officially alive again (he was pronounced dead when first gone missing) and the Chaotix finally got the attention they deserved. The years flew by, and Chaotix Detective Agency became a household name in the forensics industry. Now, it is run by Eugene (Espio's descendant), Charles (Charmy's descendant) and Mighty's great-great grandson, Marty.

 **THE END**

OK, I've gotta admit I had no idea what I was writing. Am I doing this correctly? Am I taking a wrong step somewhere? Nonetheless, the deadline for submitting main characters _only_ is on the 22nd. Which means you only have 6 days to submit your characters. So **SUBMIT YOUR OCs THE MORE THE MERRIER.** And plz give me some reviewing for the story so far.

Shinx the 17th.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and as the time of writing…

 **OCs SUBMISSION FOR MAIN CHARACTERS ARE OFFICIALLY CLOSED.**

Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC! As for those who still want their OCs in the story, you've missed the chance to gain a main role, but you can still get a few minor roles/recurring character.

Now, I hope that most of you are reading this, because…

 **YOU HAVE THREE DAYS. VOTE FOR TWO OF YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS FROM THE LIST BELOW.**

As Chapter 1 of COTF will not include any user-submitted OCs, this gives me the free time to allow a minor voting session. Remember to vote and we'll see who gets the 10 spots up for grabs!

Here are our 14 candidates. They are all counting on you (and me) to consolidate their spots in Chronicles of the Future.

Our first qualified submission, submitted by FerretFlies!

Name: Roll

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Species: Grizzly Bear

Personality: Roll was never timid or afraid to fight (in fact, he will purposefully pick a fight if he's crossed). He's not half bad at close combat, though he's far from the expertise of a hero seeing how he is still learning to fight tactfully as opposed to using purely brute force. He has a logical, problem-solving mindset and has trouble sometimes trying to relate to others on an emotional level. This sometimes results in him inadvertently hurting another's feelings when something he says is taken the wrong way, but he never goes out of his way to insult someone who never provoked him. Though he's no bookworm, he's quick to pick up hands-on skills, and he's a fair strategist but much better at adapting as he goes. He tends to use sarcasm when he's scared, annoyed, and/or ticked before he resorts to fighting (Unless, of course, he's supposed to be fighting. Then there's no holding back).

Likes and Dislikes: Roll's trademark hobby is skateboarding; he's practically lived on his board since he was six, so he has a lot of experience. He can do a little bit of tinkering around the home, but he's definitely no mechanic. He enjoys relaxing every now and again, but also has something of a competitive streak that demands to be satisfied and will accept most any challenge sent his way - no matter how peculiar. Heights are not his favorite thing, but he'll swallow up his reluctance if necessary. He fears leading to an extent - he'll do it if he has to, but every negative consequence he takes upon himself. He's a hard worker and will practice and prepare as much as he deems necessary for any given situation. When he feels pressured, sometimes he grows anxious wasting time for breaks when there are things to do.

Appearance: He stands at about the same height as Knuckles - 3'7 - and weighs 90 lbs. He is a brown bear with violet eyes that wears light brown gloves, a plain faded yellow jacket, red shoes with browntoes and a white back, and a red cap with simplified speedometer design on it. (I have a picture - maybe I could send it to you)

History: He used to fret about how he made others feel all the time as a kid, but he found overtime it was just easier for him to let it be. His friends and family loved him for who he was; he didn't have to try to be good enough for them. And if he didn't have to try for them, why would he bother trying for those who wouldn't give him a second glance anyway? It was a mindset that took growing into, but he learned. He also used to have a huge problem going fist-to-fist with those who crossed him or those he cared about, but he's trying to teach himself only to pick fights that matter, thanks to a particularly good influence in his life.

Name: Ice Strange

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Species: Stoat

Status: Hero

Powers: Can teleport through space and time

Personality: Ice is extremely clever and intelligent, he became a neurosurgeon when he was only 6. He always carries a book with him at all times. He is also very witty when in verbal arguments, and is not bad at fighting, and it always ends with him sending his opponent into another time, in another dimension in another planet. He is also fair and caring to others. If he sees anyone in danger he always puts his life on the line to save them. Like one time he accsadently sent someone who nearly killed him and his family into a volcano and when he saw this he jumped in and saved him and teleported back just milometers from the lava. He is loyal, generous and kind. He gives neurosurgery for the poor for only a dime (a tenth of a dollar). He is also adventurous and brave determined to explore as many different times and reality as possible

Likes and Dislikes: Ice's main hobby is exploring; Ever since he had swallowed a teleportation device his inventor brother made, he gained the ability to teleport through space and time and only learnt how to make actual portals when he was 14 and how to manipulate them both when he was 15. He is also inseparable from books. He also enjoys doing his part time job as a neurosurgeon as he likes to help others. He is also a master at magic and can do impossible tricks (some of whom involve manipulating space and time (using his powers) He also is vegan and hates meat, which is the only thing he hates.

Appearance: He is very tall at 6 feet. He has ice blue coloured fur (hence the name), yellow eyes. He also wears a dark blue hat. Also he wears a yellow t-shirt and black shorts

History: He was the last born to a very rich family with many sibling (2 brothers, 4 sisters). He was constantly overshadowed despite his talents, like his eldest sister is a mayor of a major city, one of his brothers owns a computer company, and so on. He got his power from his inventor brother who was born before Ice. He loves his family despite the way that they treat him.

Name: Hawk

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Species: Feline

Powers: She was born with an overabundance of chaos energy, and as such, can create portals to anywhere/everywhere, along with the usual powers a chaos emerald can give you, and has the sheer power to create just about anything she puts her mind to. But, she always has to watch herself, as there is always a shadow lurking behind the light...

Appearance: She is a light-ish brown tabby with black stripes, paws, tail-tips and ears, along with a white chest/belly. She has emerald green eyes. She also wears a dark green hoodie with dark grey pants. She doesn't tend to wear shoes, as it compromises her silent steps her species are known for. She is two inches shorter than Sonic (he's 3 ft, right? Idk, it differs from place to place...) l, and her tail is two inches longer than she is tall. She wears a small locket that she keeps under her hoodie. It contains the only picture existing of her parents.

Personality: She's kind-hearted, honest, cunning, and at times sarcastic. She knows how to keep a secret, and is fiercely protective of her friends. That being said, she doesn't tend to make friends, so she treasures the ones she does. There is nothing that she won't do to keep them safe. She's very clever, and is more intelligent than she honestly gives herself credit for. Not saying that she's a genius, but still really smart. She doesn't tend to let people in, and has a bad habit of hiding her pain... both literally and figuratively. She has trust-issues due to her past.

Likes: Friends, cookies, exploring, adventures, creating small trinkets, experimenting with her powers, healing others, hugs... lots of hugs.

Dislikes: Government organizations, bullies, helplessness, being called names, waking up in a completely new place with no memory of how she got there, her dark side, needles, her friends hurt, someone finding out that she's not 100% okay all the time

History: Her mother and twin brother died during child birth, she only surviving because of her sheer power. It was said that she glowed when she was born, her chaos energy working double time to keep her alive.  
A few, short four years later, her father died a suspicious death, leaving the four year old kitten alone on the streets. She quickly learned that this was no place for the innocent, and that it was survive or die.  
When she was six, she discovered her powers, to a small extent. And then, right after she turned seven, a vile organization did too.  
They snatched right up off the streets, and experimented on her, trying to turn her into a super weapon. She has many scars and night terrors from that place. Needless to say, they one day, sometime after she turned eight, accidentally fully unlocked her powers without realising it, and she discovered that she could create portals, escaping through them. They've been trying to catch her ever since.

Angel Rabbit

Species: lopped-ear rabbit.

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Status: Hero.

Powers: She has the ability to fly with her ears. Be able to lift things up with her Telekinesis like Silver. Uses a special staff to use in combat.

Personality: She's sweet and adventurous. But also pretty smart and courageous. Also is a tomboy would isn't afraid to get dirty.

Appearance: She's got magenta fur color with 3 bangs *with pink tips*, pink patches around her eyes and ears, and pink eyes. She wears a purple shirt, with short, red sleeves, blue scarf, purple cap that was on backwards, orange shorts, pink, red and blue stripe shoes, red finger less gloves and a heart red and pink shape necklace. She's also 5'4 in height.

Likes: To help her friends out, adventures, battling evil people/Mobians, her mom, Marcy Rabbit and helping out around the house, drawing in her sketch book.

Dislikes: Girly stuff due to her being a tomboy, bullies/villians, getting hurt, being helpless, messing stuff up, someone threatening her friends and her mom.

Bio: Angel was born with the ability to fly and using Telekinesis. When she was 7, she was about to be taken away by her mom by her bio dad, Henry, who was an evil man, but Marcy try to stop him, but he hit her in front of Angel. Angel was from shock to pure anger and she unleashed her dark side known as the "Angel of Darkness" known as Ana and nearly killed her dad. But Marcy knew this was going to happen one day and trapped Ana in a very special necklace she made herself and Angel wore it . Luckily I he police came and took Henry away and locked him away for good. Over the past 6 years, Marcy trained Angel in combat and gave her a special combat staff Angel can use to help her fight. Now, Angel can help her friends out with their battles.

Name: Terrance  
Species: Hedgehog (if need be, you can change)  
Age: 24

Appearance:  
-Cyan colour fur with silver streaks, light green eyes, and average size quills  
-Often wears a technological light armoured battle suit along with his casual attire of a green shirt with jeans

Personality:  
-Somewhat of a cautious but brave attitude, he can keep calm in difficult situations, but is otherwise a friendly type of character  
-He is a fan of Video games and even carries with him a working replica of a halo energy sword

Skills/Attributes:  
-Terrance is an expert with both vehicles, weapons and his personal customised air fighter plane  
-his battle suit help him perfect his close combat skills, which he can also manage without  
-Terrance's personal A.I. also helps in combat

Background:  
At a young age, he was a previous leader for a disbanded air fighter group to maintain peace in the sky, but due to cost of maintaining the group and the lack of hostility in the sky, decided to disband. (If you want, you can edit anything here or PM me for mor details, this is just a small segment)

Vehicles:  
-Messerschmitt Bf 106 Piranha - an old but well maintained airplane with 6 machine guns and 2 twin Tesla Cannons, his main vehicle  
-Corvette c7 - something for him to move around in, with a few surprises...  
-Focke-Wulf Fw 206 Doppleganger - an extremely oddly shaped aircraft he no longer uses, but maintains

Fluffy the Cocker

Age: 14

Species: Well, a Cocker. Wasn't it obvious?

Gender: Female

Appearance: She is a brown colored cocker, about the size of Sonic, with light blue separate eyes , long droping ears, a big strand coming from her head, a small nose and a white fluffy mouth. She wears a blue shirt, white gloves, a emerald colored bangle on her right hand, a short tail and red colored shoes with black on the back,white arrows dividing the red and black. She is known to be completly covered in thick fur.

Ability: She have a very good connection to nature. She can make plants grow at her will. She also have a very sensitive nose

Weakness: Fire, nauseating smells

Personality: She tries to be wise, but sometimes ends up acting dumb, and makes laugh everyone. She is very kind, but can be easily triggered, and when she's triggered, oh boy… She also wants to help people in need. People usually like her for her kindness, but is often the victim of bullies, luckily she can defend herself.

Hobbies: Video games, reading, swimming

Favorite food/drinks: Chocolate ice-cream, Icetea

Name: Melody Wolffe

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Species: Bat

Appearance: Silver-gray with white from jaw to tailtip. Crystal blue eyes that can sometimes appear sky blue in the right lighting. A small light silver marking below her left eye that looks like a music note. Dark gray hands/feet/eartips. Thin, wiry, and lean in stature. Tends to wear a dark navy blue t-shirt and soft gray cargo shorts, along with dark gray combat boots. She always has a pair of water-proof earbuds somewhere on her person.

Powers: Acoustic clairvoyance... Unnaturally sharp ears come as a result of that.

Weaknesses: High pitched screeching sounds.

Likes: Music (generally of her own making), people-watching from a swing (or top of a building if she can), milk-shakes, french-fries, sketching, dancing in the rain (just because she can and the rain is soothing to her), mysteries (of which she will try to solve)

Dislikes: Loud noises, horrible music, her powers overloading, crowds (unless she has her headphones/earbuds, as that usually causes the sensory overload), not being able to solve a mystery, bullies, blackberries

Personality: Easy-going, slightly a lone wolf, and quiet most of the time as she just likes to watch to see what happens. Not to say that she won't step in or interfere if the situation calls for it. She'll treat you with respect and kindness unless you give her a reason not to. Then, you're fair game. She's considerate and honest, never afraid to voice her own opinions or stand up for what's right. Very, very observant, to the point she will know much of your life with a glance. (Dull-ish ring, good suit, non steaming coffee in hand? Married for a good few years, has a businesses meeting in about 30 mintues, on a coffee break; going to be late if he doesn't leave in the next three minutes.)

History: She lives with her nearly-always-working-mother, as her father died from an accident when she was a pup. Her mother loves her dearly, but doesn't have much time to spend with her only child. Melody has always had her powers, but didn't know that she had them until the day her father died... That was a bad day. It was one of the worst sensory overloads she's had to date. No one knows of her powers but her, as she slowly finds out her limits and just what she can do. She doesn't have many, if any at all, friends, as she just didn't seem to fit in with their little groups.

Name: Mikhail

Age: 23

Slecies: wolf

Gender: male (but prefer to be call them or they)

Appearance: dark blue and white fur, amber eyes but change to magenta when they're angry, double pirece on his right ear, headphones on his shoulder, black jacket and red shirt, fingerless glove, black pants with chains hanging on the sides, black and red shoes.

Power: he have nighmare eyes, is when his eyes glows magenta, it will give you your worst nightmare if you stare at it to long, it make his movement faster and it also make his weapon that he use a bit more powerful, you can tell if the weapon glows bright blue

Weakness: doesn't do well as a team, to independent

Personality: he is very stubnorn, he is silent, he talks from rare to none, he use gestures, he also lack at expressing emotions, the look that he use are calm, sleepy or bored, but other then that he is very caring and protective

Weapon: he can use all of them but his fav is hand gun, metal speaes and daggers

Likes: music (but most of them are classics), woods, drawing, stars, mysteries

Dislikes: spiders, bullies

Name: Leopold Rolf

Gender: Male

Age: 16 (D.o.B. Oct. 9)

Species: Lion

Powers: He can turn his fur into steel, allowing him to use it as a protective coat or as projectile needles. This slows him down significantly however, due to the weight of the fur armor.

Appearance: Leopold has golden fur, a dark brown mane, dark brown, frazzled head-hair, and a sinewy tail with a bulb of fur at the end. His fur turns gunmetal grey when his power activates, and typically wears cargo shorts and an olive green, v-neck t-shirt, unless he's on the tennis court. His most noticeable feature is heterochromia-one eye is blue, and the other a faint shade of green. His tail is always slightly bent one way or another, and scars rake his back, though he keeps them deliberately hidden when possible.

Personality: Loud, irritable, and direct, Leopold is a prideful jerk who keeps few friends. Despite that, his appearance belies his better features: a kind-hearted person who is always willing to lend a hand, even when no one else will. He is particularly chivalrous, and this makes him ironically popular with the ladies.

Likes: Tennis, cooking, heavy metal music, having a job, playing video games, justice

Dislikes: Whiners, chemistry, guns, nosey people, unclean rooms, asking for favors

Brief Backstory: Leopold's parents struggled to keep the household together. Though they lived middle-class lives, they were far from perfect. His father, a lawyer, had an unstable job, which frequently puts them in financial stress. He was a respectable, hard working person, but the stress over time built up. He turned to frequent binge drinking when a jobs turned sour. Usually a mild-mannered father, he became enraged and violent when he returned from these imbibing bouts.

Leopold grew up protecting his mother from his father. Seeing the father he respected fall so far from grace embittered him.

It was after Leopold joined a local tennis club at age 13 that things turned for the worst. After returning home from a local meet, he found that his mother had been badly beaten, and the house was in shambles. He ran to the phone to call the police when he discovered something even more frightening: his father had committed suicide.

Leopold decided to shut that memory away and never look back. His mother got a job working as a nurse, and he took every opportunity to work part time, even as he began high school. Though they struggle now, and his mother enters depression occasionally, things are better now than they once were.

N.B. His mother has a tendency of falling for the worst of men, despite her best intentions. Even to this day, she still loves his father-at least, the person he once was.

Name: Ali Heart  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Species: Fox  
Appearance: She has luscious pink fur, a long tail and blue eyes. The most common clothes she wears is a green short sleeved shirt, a blue skirt and pink pair of running shoes.

Personality: She is a very cheerful mobian with a good sense of humour. She tries her best to help everyone around her as much as she can. She is strong willed and determined in helping others who need her help. Although she is no push over, she can freeze up in very hectic and scary situations, reducing her to a helpless mess until she snaps out of it. Despite her past, she actually enjoys being flirty with others. She doesn't do it to manipulate others, but rather to just have fun with others. Even though she enjoys flirting, it really is just for show as she does not like others getting too 'cosy' around her, even if she started it. In fact, she has a very low tolerance of physical contact with males.

Powers/Skills: She is quite nimble and has great flexibility. She knows both Karate and Judo, giving her a well rounded set of hand to hand combat skills. She has no powers, but she can attack with a fury of kicks and punches in quick succession.

Strengths: Close ranged combat. Good acrobatic skills. Gets along well with others.

Weaknesses: No special powers or ability's. Bad with ranged weapons like guns. Emotionally vulnerable.

Likes: Flirting, running, swimming, soccer, helping others, competing with others.

Dislikes: Evil, uncaring people, moody people, the police, drugs, guys who get in her personal space.

Backstory: She was born into a family of criminals who didn't show her much love throughout her young life. Things got much worse for her when she reached the age of sixteen and was given a job by her father. The job was something she wishes she could have ripped out of her memory. She didn't even get all the money for the 'work' she had to do. Which was a lot. At the age of eighteen, her father was tracked down by the police and was arrested and sentenced to a lifetime in prison for his crimes of murder, theft and trafficking of young mobians. After a thorough investigation, she was found to be completely innocent and was giving a healthy share of the money the police retrieved from her fathers crime. She was sadden by the loss of her father and mother, despite what they had put her through. She got a job a few months later, working at an aquarium. After just a year, she had transformed her life and had gotten over her sadness and was living a happier life. She still feels sorrow for all those who still suffer due to men and women like her parents. Because of this, she has developed her skills in marital arts even more then the private lessons she got from her father, and has now began fighting crime. But not like the police. Her own way.

Name: Sol Drenx  
Age: 16  
Species: Western Dragon *or just a dragon. Whathaveyou.*  
Appearance: Black scales, grey underbelly and chin, gold claws and deer-like horns, hazel eyes, and blonde fur on his tail and on his head, which is dyed pink on the ends *don't ask*. He wears a red t-shirt with a black skull on it, grey jeans, a grey scarf and a gold wristband.  
Powers: None. *you surprised?* BUT he can fly fairly fast with his wings.  
Personality: He is pretty calm most of the time, with the few exceptions of when he's trigger-happy or in a bad mood *which is half the time*. He doesn't like to talk about his feelings or insights, but he's quick to point out if someone is doing something incorrectly and/or is making no sense.  
Likes: Guns, heavy/emo rock music, occasionally throwing a rock or stick at someone, knives, weapons of any kind, and watching people do dumb things.  
Dislikes: When people ask why his fur is partially pink, glitter, anything cutesy, cold things/environments, snakes, smug people, and people who tease him.  
Backstory: He was an oddball in his early years, having been pulled out of school by his mother because of his growing anxiety from it, and then living with his mom and little sister *who is a complete demon to him*, whilst his dad worked almost 24/7. He learned with the help of a close friend how to handle guns, and quite literally sticks to them. He often locks himself in his room, usually just staring at nothing when he does this. He likes adventure, and is quick to answer when it calls, and that is how he usually ends up in mall jail.

Name: Typhoon 'Ty' Clark  
Gender: Male  
Age: 29  
Species: A BlueJay!

Appearance: A 3'2 height Bluejay that has Light Blue Fur With White stripes going though his hair and feathers. His hair on top of his head stands up while the sides are down. No ears, White separate eyes, Sunset orange Irises, and a dark yellow break. He wears grey pants, Purple with dark purple detail Boots, White gloves, Black Cuffs and wears Goggles on top of head. Has a scar on his back but doesn't like to talk about it. -Does not Wear a Shirt -

Powers/Ability: Used to be able to fly around places at incredible speed, but an accident happened which made him lose this ability.. But now he's a mechanic and a good one at that. need something fixed? Then call Typhoon or his workshop that he makes a living off of.

Weapons: He Himself doesn't use weapons anymore, but he does have his twin blade sword that he keeps near him if needed.

Weaknesses: Can't stand being near tall cliffs after his accident. For some strange reason he despises olives, and will run away from you if your holding one.

Transport: His Hover Vehicle that he made out of an old Toyota Rav-4 ((If humans are not in the timeline then just an old car.))

Hobbies: Tinkering with anything he can get a hold of, Playing some game he might find lying around somewhere, and Reading anything that interests him.

Personality: When doing his business - Working with a customer at his workshop - he tends to say with a neutral attitude as to not anger or scare a customer away. Although this is a different story when he's not trying get money from his inventions. He is kind to people, but has a short temper and can easy go from one to a hundred pretty quickly - he also tends to throw things like a wrench if REALLY angered at someone. - All in all, he's a Quirky dude that just wants to help anyone in anyway that he can.

Favorite Food / Drink: Anything that has lobster or shrimp in it he will enjoy. Any varieties of iced tea.

Hates: Scammers/People who get others to buy something that never works. When one of his inventions don't work the way it was supposed to. The Olives. He. loathes. Olives.

Name: Jaw Titanis/Jaw the Shark  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Species: Blue Shark  
Appearance: You know what a Mobian shark looks like right? If not, look up Razor the Shark. Now imagine that, but with cyan skin instead of dark blue. The only thing he wears are lime green swimming trunks with a dark blue wave pattern, and matching lime green and black water shoes.  
Weaknesses: Not being happy. It's all that he has to keep himself from breaking down.  
Transport: He usually either flies around using his hydrokinesis or surfs if he he's on the water. Sometimes he'll skip surfing and enjoy the deep blue waters.  
Hobbies: Surfing, being happy, designing pirate flags.  
Favorite food and drink: He likes seafood and likes drinking club soda.  
Hates: Not being happy, being shown up by people smarter than him, situations he can't fix.  
Personality: Jaw is cheery, like all the time. You will most likely see him smiling when you see him. If you see him sad or angry, someone done messed up. He's not the brightest shark in the sea, but he isn't completely dumb. This leads him to make brash, reckless, and dumb decisions that will probably get him into trouble. That isn't to say he can't take care of it. He also will try to lighten the mood or serious situations with a quip or joke, even when it's not particularly wanted.  
Powers/Abilities/Skills: He can shoot water out of his hands and can propel himself with it. He has super strength, like he could come head to head with Knuckles. He always has a silver trident strapped to his back that he can easily take out and use as a weapon. He is a master surfer, which is ironic since he can, y'know, swim underwater.  
History: Jaw was born to pirates. Yeah, you heard me right. Pirates. It was a family thing. Just him, his parents, and his older brother and sister. For his early years, he was taught all a swashbuckler needed to know. His mom always told him to always smile and be happy, mostly intended as a way to mess with invaded crews, with the unintended consequence of making Jaw a happy sap. Then, on a particularly stormy night, the pirates were pirated. Another crew came upon them in their sleep, with Jaw being tossed overboard by his father and told to, "Swim like ya damn life depends upon it, boy!" And that he did. He swam nonstop, until he ended up on the shore of a commercial beach. Now, barely 12 years of old, Jaw had no one. But instead of grieving for his family, the healthy thing to do, he pushed that deep into the back of his mind and met everyone he met with a smile. From then on, he was known to locals as that one happy surfer guy. And they would have no idea under that big stupid grin of his, was a story of tragedy.

(P.S. Shadys, I hope you don't mind if I consider this as an anti-hero)

Name: Oblivion Hyge  
Age: 19  
Species: Coyote  
Appearance: He has dark grey fur, with yellow lightning-like stripes (like that one suit option in Sonic Forces?), red eyes with white pupils, and a white muzzle.  
-He wears an orange hoodie, black pants and black-and-yellow gloves and boots (again, like in SF). He has a silver communicator in one ear, and a black necklace with a red gem embedded on it.  
Personality/Quirks: He's extremely sadistic (he loves to see others in pain), and loaths anyone kind-hearted or 'pure'. He prefers to stay alone, as he hates working with people, and/or being social. He also has a 'I'm better than you' side, thus he often tends to show-off and/or prove his superiority.. And he'll become extremely salty/bitter if someone beats him at anything.  
-He will practically slam the door in everyones' face, except pizza delivery people. He loves pizza.  
-He's very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and regularly uses a rifle and shotgun.  
-He has the power to control lava and electricity/lightning. Though, he's not immune to being burned by lava, nor getting shocked by stray rods of electricity.  
-He's also very flexible. So it's pretty easy for him to wiggle out of a tight spot.. or just show-off and do a effortless back-bend (or something like that).  
Backstory: He was quite different when he was a kid, being a more joyful and kind soul. He loved his twin sister, Ember, and they did everything together. ..Until they turned 14.  
An attack on their city caused the building they lived in to collapse, killing Ember, their parents, and almost killing Oblivion himself. Smothered in guilt, rage and sadness, he swore to kill the man who destroyed his life.  
He turned to the dark side, embracing his new-found powers and using them for evil. He declares himself a mercenary, and doesn't hesitate to kill those in his way.

AND THAT'S OUR CROP OF CONTESTANTS! Now, for these 14 contestants, you may send your artwork to teamspeedo130 . Don't try to send spam or I'll block you!

And for those who have their own OCs in the mix, you _are not allowed to vote for your own character._ If you choose to do so, you're instantly demoted to recurring character.

Well, that's the last you'll hear from me for now. Stay tuned for the vote results on the 25th of August.

 **AND STAY TUNED FOR THE OFFICIAL LAUNCH OF CHRONICLES OF THE FUTURE, NEXT TUESDAY!**

 **AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT YOUR BADNIK IDEAS OR ROBOT IDEAS. RECURRING CHARACTERS, ENEMIES AND OTHER CHARACTERS ARE STILL ACCEPTED. THE MORE THE MERRIER.**

Cheers,

Shinx the 17th


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and after 3 days of voting, I officially announce the closing of voting! Now I'm feeling a bit bias so some people who get voted are not guaranteed a main character role. Anyways, I've been watching lots of Got Talent recently, so you know what?

Let's announce the results, AGT Live Show style! Let the festivities begin. First off, introducing the host, Lex the Leopard!

'HELLO FANFICTION! I'm your host Lex and welcome to America's… ahem, excuse me. Welcome to the Chronicles of the Future Official OC Results Show, also known as COTFOORS, but I don't think anyone cares anyway!' Lex aroused the crowd with some slick commentary.

'The voting is now closed! Honestly, the feedback from the past 5 days have been slightly disappointing. Looking at the bright side, however, our beloved author has identified the most loyal fans of this story, so yay, I guess.' Lex said, followed by a nervous chuckle. Remembering the show was live, he quickly regained his composure.

'Now, before we begin, let's not forget to introduce our hopeful contestants! They are…'

'Roll the Grizzly Bear!' Roll grinned towards the cheering crowd, responding with a gentle wave.

'Ice the Stoat!' Ice gave the camera a thumbs-up.

'Hawk the Cat!' Hawk felt extremely proud to be here, giving out a smile that rarely anyone sees.

'Angel the Rabbit!' Angel happily yelled to her mother: She was going to do it!

'Terrence the Hedgehog!' Terrence nervously glanced toward the cameras located everywhere; once he felt safe, he finally had a sigh of relief and smiled.

'Fluffy the Cocker!' Fluffy tried to put on her best 'I-Am-Wise-And-Smart-And-A-Genius' look, but her fellow contestants watching her began snickering and giggling simultaneously. Seeing this Fluffy starts to get mad, but controls herself by remembering she's on live TV. Watching the drama unfold, Lex couldn't help but smirk a bit. He continued,

'Typhoon the Blue Jay!' Hearing his name, Typhoon starts yelling towards the crowd with rebellious phrases like 'BRING IT ON!' and 'SAY MY NAME, SUCKERS!' Some of the audience were provoked by Ty's taunting, and started booing. It was known later that some people were sent to the hospital after allegedly 'being hit by a wrench'.

'Melody the Bat!' Being typical Melody, she shows a lack of expression and silently watches as the crowd roars over some boring bullshit that she has to sit through. Silently cursing to herself, she just stood there, waiting for this agonizing show to finally close its curtains.

'Mikhail the Wolf!' Just like Melody, Mikhail doesn't say a word. He also appears to be really bored.

'Leopold the Lion!' Leo was then seen rousing the crowd to a chorus of 'Lex is a Lame Sicko' with the crowd singing enthusiastically. Lex could've sworn his temples were feeling intensely hot at that very moment. Leaning towards Leo, he said:

'Hey, you had better shut up or I'll tell Author to eliminate you. That, or you're dead.'

' _Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru.'_ Leo responded quickly.

' _ **NANI?!**_ ' Lex shrieked, but it was too late. Using a frying pan (who knows where he got it), he quickly sent Lex blasting off, leaving a hole in the roof.

And so, the show had to be delayed for a few hours. Not that it bothered anyone. When Lex finally returned through agonizing pain, the crowd had already created an entire song piece for 'Lex is a Lame Sicko'.

Deciding to ignore it, Lex called up the last few contestants:

'Ali the Fox!' Ali came out singing 'Lex is a Lame Sicko' at the top of her lungs. She only stopped when Lex finally snapped and gave her a death glare. If looks could kill she would've died on the spot.

'Sol the Dragon!' Sol came out smirking. When he saw Lex he instantly shouted,

'YOU DO KNOW THIS IS A LIVE SHOW, RIGHT?' The crowd instantly took a liking towards the young dragon, roaring in agreement. Now the show was in full force.

'Jaw the Shark!' Jaw came out with a toothy grin, which scared some of the younger children. Not wanting to bother, he waved cheerfully towards the crowd.

'AND Oblivion the Coyote!' Walking out, he reminded most people of one person: one particular hedgehog that sounded so edgy, he could've competed with Androxus for the most edgiest edgelord of all edgy people in this edgy universe which no edgy person cares about.

The contestants were all grouped together, and now it was do-or-die. This is it.

'First off, we will instantly send through the contestant with the most votes. That contestant is…'

'…with a grand total of three votes, **ALI THE FOX**!' Ali did a happy dance as she waltzed off the stage, of course not forgetting the wish the others their best wishes.

'Next up, its judgement day for the next following contestants…Terence the Hedgehog, Melody the Bat and Typhoon the Blue Jay. One of you will be eliminated tonight.'

The audience held their breath as Lex opened the letter which will decide the fate of one unfortunate character.

'That person is…'

'Ty.'

News reports that night also reported several deaths caused by unusually sharp wrenches to the head.

As Ty walked off the stage, Lex congratulated Melody and Terrence over their qualification. Then, he continued.

'Alright, now that the drama's over, let's have a magic show while we're taking a break!'

Big mistake.

 _A day later_

The results show had to be delayed. Again. Some fans took the chance to make Lex vanish into thin air. It took hours for Lex to be found.

Not willing to waste any more time, Lex just announced the other qualifiers instantly.

'Oblivion, Hawk, Leo, Angel, Fluffy, Sol, and Jaw. The rest are out. Those eliminated will follow me now to the Author's office to claim your role.

 _Author's Office_

'Well, well, well. Welcome to… MY OFFICE!' Author had a weird personality, to say the least.

'First up, Roll. You will be playing a supporting role similar to Neige, as a recurring schoolmate and will sometimes pop up with a minor main role.' Roll thanked Author and left.

'Next, we have Ice. I hope Shadic is hearing this, because I'm sending you to the Time Travel Agency.'

'Very well, then Mr. Author. Thank you for considering.' With that being said, he teleported to somewhere unknown.

'Mikhail, I might make you an apprentice to someone that's not within the OC cast. Maybe it will be Silver? Shadow? That's for you to decide. Give me your decision in PMs.'

'And Ty… before I make my proposal, I want you to meet someone…' As soon as Ty saw who it was, he had a genuine look on shock spread through his face.

' _No…_ '

 **And… cliffhanger? Again? FFS Shinx, pull it together!**

Alright and that's the results! The victors are Ali, Terrence, Melody, Oblivion, Hawk, Leo, Angel, Fluffy, Sol and Jaw. Be noted that I will plan the first appearance of all of these characters, and don't expect all their debuts to be on Chapter One. Speaking of Chapter One, be sure to-

 **TUNE IN TO CHRONICLES OF THE FUTURE'S OFFICIAL LAUNCH, TOMORROW.**

Now Lex and I are gonna kick back and rela-

'Author, I resign.'

'WHAT?!'

Shinx the 17th


	12. Chapter 12

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon, when Shiny and Kris would usually be back from music lessons. However…

'Geez, what's taking them so long? It's been 2 hours since their lessons ended…' Caldrom was (as usual) waiting for them outside the Whizzerz mansion, and he was _clearly_ worried.

It was at this moment when his HoloPhone rang. It was an unknown number.

'Hello, Cal Whizzerz here, hope you had a good day!' Caldrom greeted in a cheery tone.

'Cut the cheese, it's me. Come to Star Light, we're waiting.' Caldrom was now _very, very_ worried. This unknown person had the same monotone voice of Shiny! But as he was going to reply, the caller hung up.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what to do next. Caldrom hovered off to Star Light Zone.

 _Meanwhile in alternate universe (JK)_

Star Light. One of the most industrial states in South Island, you could always see the highest, most advanced technology first hand here. Countless companies have roots here and most of the technology in South Island is supplied by this place. It was near the evening and the workers were beginning to leave, hoping to reach their families as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, in one of the dark alleys of Star Light (these were rare, as everything was closely knit together), Shiny and Kris struggle to break free of the ropes that were currently tying them together. As this alley was one of the more secluded ones, it was dark, it was eerie and there wasn't a single soul in sight.

'S-Shiny, what are we doing here? Who did this to us?' Kris groaned, unsuccessfully trying to freeze the ropes.

'I… I don't know, actually. One moment we were walking to Cal's, the next moment everything went black. How am I even supposed to know?!' At this point even the stone-faced Shiny showed a new emotion: the slightest bit of panic. He was trying to fry the ropes with his electrical powers, but like Kris, he had no success _or_ progress. Then, the sound of footsteps creeped into the alleyways. Coming towards them were two hedgehogs. They were… Shiny and Kris?! Hold on -

'We can handle this Narrator. Don't worry about it!' Kris (the doppelganger) said to the narrator, in a surprisingly confident tone. Even (the original) Kris was stunned. Beside her the doppelganger Shiny nodded silently.

'So what is going on now? Why do this to us? Heck, why are _you_ us?'

'Well, it's pretty simple, original me. You see, the author has decided to destroy you both. He felt the character of Kris was very shallow, so he created _joyful, wonderful_ me to replace you!' Kris said, before pointing towards Kris. (This is beyond confusing.)

'So, madam. What does that have to do with me?' Shiny replied in an unnerving, polite manner.

'Madam?!' Kris exclaimed, before going into a fit of laughter. 'Well then, kind _sir_ , since you're so polite, I'll come clean. Author wanted Shiny to have a golden tongue, so he strengthened and solidified this Shiny over here. His personality is better than yours, I must say.'

'Oh well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid it's time to say _goodbye_!' Suddenly, Kris' face showed a demonic grin, a very haunting and chilly one too.

The next second, Shiny raised the CharacterRemovalRifle given to him by Author.

' _Hasta la vista, baby,'_ he growled. Then he fired with extremely precise accuracy.

'Wait!' Suddenly, Shiny cried. 'Isn't that cheating? You're using aimbo-'But before he could finish, the powerful laser blasted him straight in the heart. In dramatic movie style, he and Kris blew up and disintegrated completely. Smaller than dust, I must add. As the smoke settled, the new Shiny and Kris stood strong, seemingly unfazed by the blast of the explosion.

'Phew! Thank Sonic Author gave us those invincibility pills! I bet we would've been in the ER by now, huh?' Kris chirped happily. Shiny let out a small smirk, satisfied of his magnificent accomplishment. Then he dropped the rifle and fried it to a crisp. Just then, the familiar face of Caldrom came running towards them.

'Shiny! Kris! Are you two okay? Geez, that was quite the explosion…' Caldrom greeted them with his usual demeanor.

'Oh, dear cousin, how nice of you! Why, Shiny and I are perfectly fine, of course! We ran into some doppelgangers who tried to kidnap us, but let's just say they learned their lesson,' Kris grinned.

'Only the wimps blow themselves up, too. Such a pity,' Shiny added.

'Well, Kris, you sound different! Are you really OK?' Caldrom closely examined his beloved cousin, feeling slightly doubtful.

'Yep! There ain't anything wrong with me!'

'Alright, let's go home then.'

As they walked under the dim moonlight that night, they talked. Well, maybe just Caldrom and Kris. Since when was Shiny ever talkative.

'Hey Kris?'

'Yeah?'

'I heard "Life of Sonic" has been revived by the author, wanna buy a copy and laugh at its inaccuracies?'

'Of course!' And with that, the group shared a hearty laugh. Even Shiny, no matter how hard he tried to restrain it.

Everything felt perfectly in place.

 _Fin (for now)_

 **A/N:** I am so sorry.

Please forgive me for leaving you all disappointed for so long.

New chapters will (if possible) be posted on Monday and Wednesday every week, alongside a new Pokemon Red parody I'm working on.

Once again, sorry and thank you for reading.

Yours truly,

Shinx the Seventeenth.


End file.
